


Under the stars (mini fic)

by Vital_Signs



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 12:17:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20891993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vital_Signs/pseuds/Vital_Signs
Summary: Karadox- Brainy and Kara go camping





	Under the stars (mini fic)

The air was cold and the stars were out. 

Brainy had invited Kara to look at the asteroid shower that was going to happen that night. So Kara asked if he wanted to make a camping trip of it, since he had never been camping before (not this century version of it anyway) Brainy thought it would be interesting.

The sun was long gone behind the mountains, but the the purple still lingered in as the darkness draped over the sky with stars dusted over it. Kara had set up the tent in no time at all and Brainy set up the area for a fire. Has he finished preparing the fire wood, Kara set it a light with her heat vision. The fire was small as neither of them needed it for heat, the two of them laid on the ground side by side as the time approaches. Kara turned her face to look at Brainy 

‘Nice out, there’s no cloud so it looks like we’re going to see it all.’ 

‘yes it dose appear that way.’

‘so is how now.’

‘2 minutes and 17 seconds.’

‘cool…I used to hate stuff like this you know.’

Brainy turned his head to her.

‘I did not know that, it never occurred to me that someone who spent so much time in the sky would have any kind of loathing for it.’

‘When i first came to earth I had this friend, Kenny, he would always try and show me stuff like this, he loved the stars.’

‘So what didn’t you like about it?’

‘Very time i looked up at the sky it reminded me that this was not Krypton and there was no Krypton out there any more, but the worst part was that when I saw stuff like this, a small part of me thought that just maybe that the things flying over my head and bring my friend such joy where once krypton.

‘that is very unlikely about 0.00000012% likely but i see you point, so what changed?’

‘Kenny….died, and i was sad about it for such along time. But when the dust finally settled i was able to look at the sky differently. I didn’t look at it a see pain i looked at it and saw how much Kenny loved it and i think about all the things he would have loved, like tonight.’

Kara then went back to looking at the sky. Brainy did not say anything but still looking at her, slowly moved his hand to take hers. when his fingers touched hers she did not move at first until she moved her fingers to fit into his. Brainy then looked back at the sky as the shower started.little white light’s shot in all directions as the dark sky hovered above them.

**Author's Note:**

> Moved from my tumblr


End file.
